Is Love Free?
by Captureleatherapron
Summary: When Rin is walking down the street and runs into Haruka, who hasn't been sleeping, he sees the pain that his old friend is in and tries to put the past behind him to help Hakura. But can he put what happened behind him, and what exactly is Hakura to him? HakuraXrin Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

S_o this is going to be the first fan fiction of mine that I am actually choosing to share. Send me feed back be as harsh as you would like, I just need feed back… but also feel free to restrain from mean-ness? :3 Okay, thanks. _

-Hakura Nanase-

Damn Makoto. I had barley gotten any sleep last night and he just practically broke into my house to wake me up. I wasn't planning on going to school at all today, but now I don't have much of a choice. I ran down the stairs to the kitchen and got some fish on the grille while Makoto just stares at… the fish. He look's like he might vomit, and I get it but I just don't really know how to cook anything else. Maybe he would teach me. "If you're so disgusted by it maybe you shouldn't stare too hard". He looks away and says something finally.

"We have swim practice after school so make sure to… who am I kidding. I bet you slept in your bathing suit. Do you own under where?" I hate to admit it, but he's got a point. Although I do own under where, it's only three or four pairs of boxers to sleep in.

"I'll go buy some tonight, want to come?" I say, I think he knows I'm joking but I actually would like to go. He shakes his head in agreement and we leave for school.

-Rin Matsuoka-

"RIN, COME WALK TO SCHOOL WITH US!"

I look over and the not so inviting, invitation was from none other than Nagisa Hazuki. One of the last people I want to be associating with right now. None of the members of my rival swim team. Although, I have to admit there is a small part of me that wants to walk to school with Hakura. I want to know how he is… I felt bad leaving for Australia but I lost against him…. And I won't again. "RIN!" hah, I was so busy thinking about that, I completely forgot about Nagisa so I turn and run down a different road. What road is this? As soon as I have enough distance from them I slow down. It's not the best of streets, but it's nicer than some. And for some reason the weather seems to be nicer. I close my eyes for a minute, just enjoying it when I run into someone and drop my phone. Hakura Picks it up and hand it too me. _Wait._ Hakura is the one I bumped into? I guess I was wrong about him not working out…

"You should be more careful Rin."

"I had my eyes closed, what's your excuse?" I kind of snapped at him.

"I got two hours of sleep last night, and I was woken up by my friends raiding my house." _Damn it, he wins_.

"I'm sorry" Well I am. Wait, I didn't say that.

"I should have stayed home and gotten more rest, it's my fault." He apologizes again.

"Oh no, it's okay. It's fine, really. Thanks for picking up my phone."

"Oh right, your phone. Here" And he offers me my phone back, but when I go to take it our hands touch and something in my chest leaps. Hakura looks at me, and steps closer. _What is doing?_ And he hugs me. Now to gentle, but not to tight and for some reason that leap that my chest made just kept happening. But before I could fathom what was happening to me he let's go. "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry".

_Okay, I'm hope that it didn't suck and I'm just going to say now, even though you have definitely figured it out now that it's HakuraxRin, and it's going to get intense. Pleas send me feedback __ Also I'd like to know how the length was. Should I make the chapters longer? _


	2. Chapter 2

_So if you're reading the second chapter… you like the first one? :D Awesome. Read on!_

-Hakura Nanase-

School feels extra long today, and there's no doubt it's because I want to go swimming afterwards. I have a lot on my mind today and I just need to wash it out. I can't believe I did that yesterday… But I definitely don't regret it. I needed a hug more than anything, and who better then Rin? I did mean what I said. I am sorry, but not for bumping into him on the street. I'm actually really glad I did. I'm sorry for making quite swimming… I never wanted him to stop swimming. _Damn it_. I need to stop thinking that way and focus on what's in front of me. What's in front of me anyway? What am I supposed to be doing? Everyone else in the class is getting papers out of there bags, is that… "Nanase, where is your report?" shit. Report.

-Makoto Tachibana-

It looks like Hakura isn't coming to swim practice tonight. He could have asked me to do his damn report, at least then he wouldn't have detention. Oh well, knowing how weird he's been lately, I wouldn't be surprised if he just skipped it to come swim. Nagisa tried to convince the teacher to let him come to practice instead, but it didn't work. It might have, but Hakura isn't really one for arguing and fighting. At least that never changes. I am worried about him though, he has bags under his eyes and his hair looks terrible. I wonder what's up with him… I hope he isn't mad because I made him walk to school alone earlier. I wanted to walk with him really bad, but my mother needed my to pick up some groceries.

~The end of the school day~

-Rin Matsuoka-

I'm really worried about Hakura; I think he was crying earlier. I hope that hug helped him as much as it helped me… Either way I've already picked up sushi for us to share. I think he might be at the school for swim practice, but his house is on the way there so I'll check to see if he's there. His road really is more beautiful the more I take it. The way all the houses match accept for small accents on the houses and that give them each a sense of individuality. Hakura's house is the most beautiful. It's the most ordinary on the outside, just like all the other houses. Accept the inside of his house is like him in everyway, every little dent in the wall or shirt on the floor. I knock on the door and when there is no answer I try to open the door, it's locked. Well, he's at the pool then.

-Hakura Nanase-

Detention is finally over and the team is finished practice, so I get the pool to myself. I guess I actually have a reason to be thankful of detention, who knew? I sort of want to see Rin too though, I wonder if he's mad at me for hugging him. I hope not, but he probably is. He probably think's I'm some crazy homosexual or something. Am I? Ugh, what ever. I set down my bag to open the pool gate, but it's locked. _damn them_. They should have left it open for me. I look around the fence for an opening, or gap, or way to climb it but I don't see anything. Actually, There is a spot of the roof that I could jump onto to get in if I had someone to help… I wonder who would come and help me? I quickly take out my phone and make a call. I hear I phone ring, accept it's not coming from my end of the line. I turn around to see Rin looking at me. I walks toward me until he's almost touching me, but he isn't. He answers the phone.

"Who's this?" He says into his phone.

"It's Hakura, I need you're help"

"I'll help you if you help me too" he put's away his phone and holds up a box of sushi.

"So how can I assist you?"

"I need you to lift me onto that wall right there" and I point. He pushes the sushi and my bag up on the roof and picks me up… like I'm his bride or something.

"You're blushing."

Shit. I am? He set's me up on the roof and I offer him my hands and pull him up onto the roof with me. He jumps off at the side facing the pool and holds out his arms. I give him our things first and the he hold his arms out again.

"That's all of our things".

"I'm holding my arms out for _you_." And with that I reach my hands down to his shoulders and he lifts me off by the hips… Is he trying to embarrass me now? Probably. We walk over to the edge of the pool and he strips down to his bathing suit, I do the same and just like that we both dive in at the same time. The water is still so cold it almost stings, but yet It gives me a rush at the same time and I glide right through the water. When I come back up I realize Rin had already surfaced and he had been watching me. He swims over to me, not stopping until we're skin to skin and he hugs me. Tight. "I'm sorry too" he said in a whisper. It wasn't until now that I realize how dark it is. When he pulls back he doesn't let go, he backs up just enough to see me eyes. "I'm sorry for being a stupid kid who got pissed because his best friend was a faster swimmer. I see now that I shouldn't have been mad, I should have been proud and happy. Honored to have someone as talented as you. And I didn't even realize all of this until today." He's bleeding silent tears now, and so am I. So he wipes mine away, I do the same for him. I give in though, I start crying heavier and I drop my head onto his shoulder. "I'm so sorry that I made you so angry Rin. And I'm so happy that you aren't mad anymore" I sob into his bare skin. He runs a finger through my hair. "Would you like some sushi Hakura?" And a nod and let go of him. We both get out of the pool and sit on a towel, sharing sushi.


	3. Chapter 3

_I think I fixed the previous chapters and the name mix up. If I didn't just let me know!_

-Makoto Tachibana-

Something is definitely up with Haruka. This morning when I came to get him for school, he was already awake and dressed. He was even already done his nasty grilled fish. How the hell does he eat that every day? I almost vomit just looking at it. Maybe he's taking medication for insomnia now. Yeah, that makes sense. I'm so surprised I didn't even realize he was talking to me. "What?"

"Would you like any fish?" He's smiling now too.

"Oh no, that's alright."

"Okay, tomorrow?"

"Oh that's not necessary, my mom still makes me breakfast."

"Ah, well we better get going then." I agree and we leave his house. I don't know why he doesn't move somewhere else, his street is so dirty. I considered asking him, but I shouldn't risk messing up this mood that he's in.

-Rin Matsuoka-

I didn't see Haruka on the walk to school today, I hope he actually comes tonight. He seemed to be happy last night but there's no way to know for sure, I guess. Anyway, school has been boring for the most part that's why I can't believe that I'll still be here for two hours… But I think that Haruka's school lets out an hour before mine does so maybe I'll skip. I have Gym… yeah, I'll skip it. I'd much rather watch Haruka swim than be stared down by all of the girls, not that they don't do that when I'm not in gym.

When I'm about to leave the school I Manami getting a soda, not the person I wanted to see today. As I try to casually walk past her without attracting too much attention to myself I hear her all out. "HEY RIN!" _Great. Now I don't a choice in talking to her_. "Oh, hey Manami."

"Hey? That's what you say to me?" _Damn. Here we go…_

"What would rather I say?"

"Oh I don't know. How about, 'Oh Manami, I'm so sorry I had to do that I never wanted to hurt you!' "

"I did what I did because I wanted to. Hurting you was just a side effect, you'll get over it."

"But I didn't want to get over it. And I don't want to get over you. Why did you do it anyway?" _Shit._

"You just weren't right for me." _Shit. I couldn't come up with something better than that?_

"Oh, you're just confused. That's alright, when you want to talk about whatever's going on I'll be here. Alright?" The thought that she was going to punch me faded, so I went ahead and nodded my head. But she just kept staring at me for like two minutes after that until she got a text message and kissed me on the cheek and left. Did her kiss always feel this nasty? It's not even like cold and stiff like you would think a bad kiss you be, it was nasty.

That scary conversation with Manami made me late for the beginning of Haruka's practice, but that's okay because I get to see him later. When I get there I hop the back of the fence and lean against the wall by the back, somehow unnoticed. I'm not sure how that is because I made a lot of noise climbing that fence_. Did they see me but decide to ignore me or did Haruka say something?_ I decided that I looked a bit hostile the way I was leaning again the wall with my arms folded, so I sat down on the ground, watching. Haruka is talking to Makoto when Nagisa starts making ridiculous bird noises and jumps into the water flapping his arms like wings… Some taller guy with blue hair follows him, doing the butterfly stroke. Wait… he's the guy who was ranting about the chemicals in soda at the grocery store the other day. Makoto and Haruka finally stop talking and Haruka walks up to the end of the pool, moves into position, and extends, flexing, gliding through the air. When he's just about to break the surface tension, he doesn't. Well he does obviously, only "break" isn't the right word… I'm not if there is one he seems to glide right into the water, smoothly. Has he always been like this? Now that I think about it I've never gotten to watch him. I almost did last night but by the time I was above water I only caught a glimpse.

Haruka gets out of the pool and shake some of the water out of his hair, when he looks up he sees me and smiles. He looks a lot better than yesterday, like he's gotten a lot of sleep. When he gets back with his friends they all dry off and leave. I get up and strip down to my bathing suit. Diving into the pool is great after sitting in the sun for so long and when I get out of the water and turn around I see Haruka again, smiling.


End file.
